Evolution
by Barbour Hall
Summary: Ash experiences a unique transformation in this Kafkaesque story of innocence lost.


"We're on the way to Veridian City!" Ash hummed in his head, as he headed to the city of the same name. He wasn't quite sure what color veridian actually was, but he didn't care. He had Pikachu at his side, and was ready to take on whatever came his way.

All of a sudden Team Rocket jumped out of the brush and tackled Ash and knocked him unconscious. Pikachu tried to shock them, but they quickly captured him in a rubber ball. As Ash came to he could see Team Rocket's blimp fading away in the direction of the Viridian Forest and quickly chased after them.

To his surprise, Ash was relieved. He never really felt any attachment to Pikachu anyway, and thought his voice, his posture, his moveset, were all quite obnoxious. A cold calm swept over the young man, and he felt free of all obligation. He no longer felt the need to look after another life, not even his own. As he watched Team Rocket fly away in the blimp, he wondered if he even wanted to chase after them at all.

Pikachu was gone and that was fine with Ash, bu tthat bastard still had his money. That couldn't be recovered easily. There was no choice but to pursue Team rocket and get the cash off of Pikachu's body, but first he needed a new pokemon something that wouldn't steal his cash, stupid freeloader.

It was time to hunt in the tall grass. Ash ventured out searching for some place he could find a pokemon that wouldn't cheat him like a bitch. Finding a tuft of tall grass he lept into it, tackling the first pokemon he found to the ground. Unfortunately for ash he had not tackled a pokemon, but a vicious grizzly bear. Ash had a fight on his hands.

Ash's previous feeling about said bitchy pokemon went out the window real quick. Ash quickly tried to grab a poekball, but the grizzly bear was too quick. He swiped with force at Ash, which easily took off Ash's right arm. Blood pooled on the ground. Ash had never felt like this before. What was this strange red substance drooping on the ground? What was this severe pain hemorrhaging throughout Ash's body? "That's pain", the bear said. "What, you can talk?", Ash said surprised. "Fuck you, bitch. Get on your one hand and knees and suck my bear dick". In the pokemon world, a grizzly bears dick looks like a a pole with a hundred glass spikes sticking out. Ash was not looking forward to this. What could he possibly do?

He ran out of the room frantically. What was going on? He needed to get back to safety, and away from this madness. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and finally reached open air. He took a deep breath in, relieved that he had avoided the sex-starved pokemon. He decided to stop into the nearest pokemon hospital. He approached the front desk. "Ma'am," he pleaded. "My grizzly bear pokemon has gone nuts. He ripped my arm off! Can you help me?" "Sure," she said. "Here's a potion. It will make your arm grow back." Ash gladly seized the potion and summarily downed it.

Pins and needles shot down his side as his arm slowly regrew from a bloody stump. As the blood loss stemmed and the pain faded he found he could finally think straight again. His bear pokemon had gone crazy and was probably still out there. He needed to stop it before it maimed someone else. It pained him to do it, but it had to be done. Resolute, he ran back out into the night, determined to set things right.

Every moment he stood still, Charlie grew stronger. Every night he did nothing, Charlie trained and sharpened his claws. Ash knew this, and was hardened by the prospect of ending one of his own creations. He hid his resplendent bone in his waistband and himself in the bushes as he stalked the bear through the forest. Despite his extensive pokemon tracking stills, he knew that in order to find and kill the bear pokemon, he had no choice but to become a bear pokemon.

Slowly his body began to change shifting from humna to bear. Soon, soon, he would become one, and finally be able to capture the bear. He would have one for his collection a bear the only one in existence. Hopefully he woul dregain his humna form and be able to actually use the bear pokemon. He headed out to get it claws sharp and jaw full of canines. Soon he would have a bear. But in the wood swas another trainer also seeking a pokemon. I hope he doesn't catch me and try to make me into a pokemon too I would hate to live in the poke ball.

Bear-Ash could feel his humanity slipping away. His animalistic tendencies drove him to kill. As the blood rage built inside him, he saw a gaggle of school children cresting the nearby hill. He struggled to hold on to his remaining human intellect as he heard the professor speak. "And here we see the illusive metapod, and here we have..." the professor trailed off, a look of terror on his face, as the horrifying human bear beast, that was once Ash. came barreling towards them, Fangs bared.

The transformation was complete. Ash had turned into a pokemon. The professor felt a tinge of regret, as the man-bear-pokemon beast barreled towards him. "I should of told him, I should of told him the story of how pokemon were made". The professor took out his most powerful ball, the masterball. He threw the masterball towards the newly formed "ashgrizbur", and the creature disappeared in a flash. He was captured. Ash Ketchum was a under the professors command. "This is always what I wanted", the professor thought. "Now I can stick my member in his hole without regret".

Ash awoke with a start. What a terrible dream! "I need to lay off the booze," he thought, getting up groggily. He opened the window of his bedroom and breathed in the cool morning air. The entirety of Viridian City sprawled before him.

Pikachu, hopped up onto his shoulder and smiled at him and then joined him in gazing out the window at the sunrise. Ash smiled knowing that despite the awful dream that still made him shiver when he thought about that things would be okay. Shaking it off he resolved to let it go and get started on the day.

It would never be okay. Everything was a different color. Ash scored that sweet internship at the professor's, working in the customer care department, getting coffee for the ladies at the call center. They didn't interest him, and he often felt disturbed by the way they spoke with mouths full of food. That no longer fazed him. He knew what was out there. He knew about the bear, and he knew that one day he would find his way into the woods. Deep into the woods. Deeper into the woods. Traveling inwards, and touching the roots.

The professor saw him staring out into space at his desk, and he knew the Ash he gazed upon was no longer just a boy.


End file.
